Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a hybrid passive device, and more particularly, to a hybrid passive device for synergizing at least one passive component which resides in at least one technology.
Description of the Related Art
Balanced-unbalanced devices (also referred to as balun devices) are widely used to transform an unbalanced input signal to a pair of balanced output signals or, in the reverse situation, a pair of balanced input signals to an unbalanced output signal. Balun devices are usually manufactured in a single process such as a laminated substrate, or designed by a single technology such as an integrated-passive-device (IPD).
In RF front-end modules, most of the die and laminate substrate is consumed by the balun device. Design resources are expended by passive devices for a typical matching network, especially when high impedance conversion is required. Accordingly, many metal layers and many expensive manufacturing processes are required for implementing a balun device with lots of passive devices. However, regarding the typical IC/MCM packaging, at least two different technologies are usually utilized for implementing the balun device. Manufacturing the balun device with more than two technologies is complicated and greatly increases the cost. Therefore, a hybrid passive device and a hybrid manufacturing method are needed to design a balun device by synergizing at least one passive component which resides in at least one technology. As such, the advantage of each technology is obtained and the cost is also reduced without paying penalties in terms of performance.